Helping the Dirt Sharks at Iron Jaw Gulch/Bringing down the Airships
Here is how the heroes, portal masters, and Skylanders came to Iron Jaw Gultch in Return of the SWAP Force. Meanwhile at Woodburrow, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends regrouped in one piece again. Rufus: Glad to see you all back in Woodburrow, Friends. News of your heroisms has been spreading all throughout the Cloudsbreak Islands, and many have offered to help in any way they can compared to Snagglescales. Mumfie: We're just doing our job to help others and saving other worlds, Rufus. So, Snagglescales came to see them. Snagglescales: So, how's everybody doing? Applejack: We’re fine. Snagglescales: Hope you guys are ready for your battle training, because I'm starting one. Gill Grunt: We’re ready. So, the Skylanders were to first to train themselves. Spyro: Okay, let's get started training. Cynder: Gotcha covered, Spyro. Apple Bloom: Ready when you are, Jet-Vac. Jet-Vac: Now, go! With one test drive, Apple Bloom fired the airblower at the target. Apple Bloom: Golly, how did I just do that!? Jet-Vac: Bravo, Apple Bloom, that's a remarkable blast you've made. Sweetie Belle: How am I doing with the ink gun, Wash Buckler. Wash Buckler: You have done awesome! Sweetie Belle: Thanks, Wash Buckler. Sweetie Belle who was not looking accidentally fired some ink at Squidward Tentacles, Rocko the Rockhopper, and Mr. Krab. Sweetie Belle: Oops. Rocko the Rockhopper: (groans) Now, I'll need a bath. Sweetie Belle: Sorry, Mr. Rocko. Scootaloo: Ready when you are, Dune Bug. Dune Bug: Now, go! As Scootaloo tests her speed limit with her scooter, Dune Bug enegized it with his staff. Scootaloo: This is so awesome! Rainbow Dash: Uh, Scootaloo watch out for... Too late, Scootaloo crashed into SpongeBob. Rainbow Dash: ...SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (offscreen) We're okay, Rainbow Dash! Later, Tessa and the Chieftess came to see them. The Chieftess: There is no time to waste, Princess Twilight! We've recieved news that Kaos' forces were seen heading towrds the Barrens Desert. This means he must be going after the Ancient Terrasquid. You, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, and all of your friends should go to Iron Jaw Gulch at once. The marshal there might know where the Terrasquid can be found. Tessa: Oh, I always get lost out there. It's a good thing I have the best pilot in all of Skylands going with me! Okay, Sandbar, you and the gang ready to go? Twilight Sparkle: We're ready, Tessa. Sandbar: Here goes nothing. So, they set out as Tessa rode Whiskers leading them to Iron Jaw Gulch. As soon as they got here, Flynn was reading the map figuring out the directions. Flynn: According to the map, Iron Jaw Gulch is somewhere to the west, east. Either way, we're heading in the wrong direction. Probably, you know what? It'll be fine. Tessa: Of course it'll be fine, embrace the adventure, Flynn! You know what you're problem is? You were like too much on maps and machines to find your way! You ignore your instincts. Flynn: (as they hop on Whiskers) I happen to like machines, and ignoring my instincts is the only reason I'm even getting on this bird! Tessa: (as they took off) All I'm saying is if where you are is the place you're suppose to be, then you're never really lost. Flynn: I don't even know what you just said right there, but look, if we are lost, it's only cuz your squawk and feather matches here can't fly straight! You heard me. Just then, there were aireal attack from one of Kaos' empire ships attacking. Flynn: It's moments like this when it's nice to have doors! Tessa: Oh no! Those airship pirates are attacking the city! Flynn: That's not the only thing! (as the Greebles begin to fire) Look out! As Flynn losted the map while covering it's eye, one greeble was blinded as the cannon tilts and fires the whole ship. Tessa: Flynn, that was amazing! How did you do that!? Flynn: Well, it's easy. You just take one part crakerjack timing at 17 part pure liquidawesome and Boom! I call'em Flynn-stincts! (showing his head) It's all up here. Tessa: I bet after this, we need to have a talk about your catchphrase. But first, we've gotta help our friends and the skylanders take out the rest of those airships. Pinkie Pie: Let's do it! Twilight Sparkle: Then we've got no time to loose. Spike: Let's hope we're not too late. Flynn: With you all the way, Little buddy! Just then, a shark was calling them. Wheellock: What're y'all waiting for? We gotta talk! Flynn: Hey, Guys, check out that shark guy who almost look like Terrafin. Terrafin: Actually, that was Wheellock, an old friend of mine. Wheellock: Well, you guys are a sight for sore eyes compared to Terrafin. I'm Marshall Wheellock, the long teeth of the law in these parts! Them pirate airships has given us a devil of a time! But if we can get up top and turn our cannons on, it'll be a real turkey shoot! Starlight Glimmer: If that's a good idea, Wheellock. Ocellus: We're ready for this. Wheellock: Then let's get going, Y'all. Those airships ain't stopping themselves. Terrafin: You heard him, let's go. Spyro: Right behind you, Terrafin. Pop Fizz: Wait up! Along the way, they ran into some Pirate Powederkegs. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Heads up! Grubber: Huh? With a fire being blasted, Star Strike forced it away and blast a few. Star Strike: Strike one! As they fired another blast, Star Strike fired back twice at two more. Star Strike: Strike two! Then, she foced three more blast which send the rest of the .Pirate Powederkegs away. Star Strike: Strike three, you're out! Starlight Glimmer: Nice one, Star Strike. Pop Fizz: I got this! As Pop Fizz drank one of his potions, he turns monsterous and start charging at them. Genie: Go get'em, Tiger! Pop Fizz: Take that! Hucua: Give it to them! Give it to them! Pop Fizz: How'd ya like that!? Spyro: Not bad, Pop Fizz. Suddenly, they came upon some Fire Geargolems. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225